


roadtrip (pt 1)

by unbreakable_groundriot



Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Comments Are Life, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Destiel mentioned, Gen, Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbreakable_groundriot/pseuds/unbreakable_groundriot
Summary: He knows he shouldn’t really need to jump through all of the hoops the Winchester men require for him to date Jack. He’s twenty-two and Jack... well he’s somewhere between eighteen and twenty-three. It changes depending on when you ask him. Jack is kept on a slowly slackening leash but the leash is still there. Jack is worth it.Or the one where Smith wants to do something special for Jack.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Jack Kline's Motorcycle Boyfriend [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037862
Comments: 16
Kudos: 169





	roadtrip (pt 1)

Jack has way more dads than most Nephilim his age so he has a lot of guardians to ask when he needs to join a website or leave the bunker without them. Smith has his dad and his mom and his brother and they recently got a tabby cat but no one really asks cats for permission to do anything.

Maybe they ask cats for gifting advice.

Beretta stares at him blankly as he tells him about online shopping. There’s not much going on behind the cat’s eyes but he’s good company.

“Teddy bears are my usual.” He explains. “But I think he has too many and it’s getting old.” Beretta meows. “Promise rings are weird, right? No one does that anymore. I don’t even think he’d get it. Jack’s like that, you know?” Beretta meows. “No books. Books are out. A gun? No. Really weird.”

He groans and flops back onto his bed. He’s a little too tall to still be sleeping in his childhood twin bed but he’s never bothered to get a bigger bed and doesn’t plan on moving out anytime soon.

Beretta meows and crawls onto his chest. He purrs loudly as he starts to groom his ass.

* * *

You see Jack has three dads.

Sam is the dad who has amazing hair that’s just begging to be pulled.  
Cas is the dad who has really, really nice lips that absolutely need to be kissed.  
Dean is the dad who smells like sandalwood aftershave and his stubble would feel so good in all the right places.

So Jack had three hot dads but it’s all look and no touch. They aren't really his type anyway. Jack is his type. Jack is cute with his goofy smiles and floppy hair. He smells like cucumber melon because he likes a particular brand of women’s deodorant and his cheeks are always smooth and soft. 

It’s been six months of discovering Jack’s weird family dynamic and Jack’s weird habits. It’s six months smiling every time he thinks of Jack and six months of texts and phone calls and rides on Princess. Six months is a really long time when you’re a hunter and he wants to do something special... But Jack is spoiled and has everyone wrapped around his long, delicate features.

“Tell everyone I died well.”

Beretta makes a little chirping sound and hops off of the bed.

He has the Winchester's numbers, obviously. He’s texted Sam to ask about how to kill a crocotta. Castiel is usually the one he texts when he and Jack are out just to make sure he can prove Jack is alive. But Dean...

He’s never texted Dean.

Dean is a weird guy but all hunter dads are weird. He’s definitely an alcoholic (which worries Jack), he eats anything out in front of him (Smith can’t blame him there), and he’s insanely overprotective (big checkmark on that one).

The first time they’d met had been at a sort of informal gathering of hunters that had ended in taking out a rather large vampire nest. The Winchesters are legends. Meeting them and seeing just how weird they really are hasn't changed his opinion.

Sam and Dean had been reserved yet friendly. Castiel kept to himself for the most part but he smiled and chatted with anyone who dared approach an angel.

And Jack... Jack was all awkward smiles and happy chatter. He was the adopted son of the Winchester family and supposedly a powerful psychic. Smith had felt like a moth to a flame but the flame had only stolen his heart instead of burning him. Jack was perfectly awkward with his upright posture and stilted speech. He was naive yet intelligent. They’d spent hours talking until it was finally time for the Wesson family to leave. Luckily he’d gotten Jack’s number.

He knows he shouldn’t really need to jump through all of the hoops the Winchester men require for him to date Jack. He’s twenty-two and Jack... well he’s somewhere between eighteen and twenty-three. It changes depending on what time of day you ask him. Jack is kept on a slowly slackening leash but the leash is still there. Jack is worth it.

He swallows hard and steels himself to hit the call button. 

* * *

They meet at the brand new Starbucks in town. The Impala roars into the parking lot right next to his R60. 

Dean orders a pink drink. Smith orders a violet drink. They eye each other and somehow come to a silent agreement not to talk about their choices. 

The silence is tense for several minutes. Smith is intimidated by the elder Winchester but he can't say he's afraid. Dean could no doubt kick his ass but he's also seen how soft he can be with Jack. 

"I want to take Jack on a trip." He figures he might as well not beat around the bush. Before Dean can say no (he knows he'll say no), he continues. "I want to take him to Chicago. It's a ten-hour drive and the hunters in that area have it on lock. There's a huge botanical garden and you know Jack loves looking at flowers and it's going to be our six month anniversary soon. I know it's cheesy but I want to do something special for him." He shoves his straw into his mouth. There. Done. 

Dean stares at him for what feels like hours but really isn't about three sips of his drink. "You know I can't stand you, right?"

"Yes sir but I'm not really asking permission to do this. I'm telling you out of respect."

Dean has these sharp yet delicate features despite his age. Smith thinks he could have been a model in another life. His eyes are intense and the way he's looking at Smith makes him feel like he should pull out the knife hidden in his boot.   
"Alright."

That's definitely not the response Smith is expecting. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr at beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com](https://beckycoded-casgirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
